


i will be your shelter

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, after 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac still has nightmares about his father. Lydia's window is always open for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will be your shelter

Lydia straightened up after Stiles went still under the water. She looked to Isaac, who had done the same wiping his hands off on his pants. He gently picked up her damp hand, lacing their fingers.

Deaton straightened next, looking to them, making Isaac and Lydia look to him.

"And now we wait?" Lydia asked, voice small. 

Isaac squeezed her hand.

"And now we wait," Deaton nodded. "Come on, you guys," He left the room.

Isaac pulled Lydia into the next room, holding her close.

-

They didn’t talk about what had happened afterwards.

Ignored each other.

-

Lydia was sitting on her bad, laptop to the side while she painted her nails when her window slid open.

She paused, looking to it when a curly head dunked in and Isaac pulled himself through. 

She finished her thumb nail and he sat down on the end of her bed. 

He took her laptop and started typing, and she continued her nails. 

"So," She said. "Nightmare again?"

"Yeah," He murmured lowly, clicking and typing.

"Hmm, and Scott or Allison?" She asked, still doing her nails, not looking at him.

"Scott’s having a nightmare, he wouldn’t get up no matter how hard I shook him. I haven’t talked to Allison since her and Stiles started going out." Isaac grumbled.

"It was weird at first, but now it’s just cute," Lydia shrugged. "Anyway, it’s 11:39, we have school, come on," She finished her nails, the quick dry already done. She put the red nail polish on her night stand and pulled the computer out of Isaac’s grip, ignoring his slight protest. 

She blew on her nails before pulling on Isaac’s arm, so he followed and got under the covers. She turned on the light and laid down next to him. 

"Thanks Lydia," Isaac murmured.

"Goodnight Isaac," She smiled into the darkness, turning on her side to face him. He got closer and put an arm around her, kissing her forehead. 

"Goodnight Lydia," He whispered. She snuggled closer and listened to his breathing even out, the constant sound lulling her into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Stallison shipper. no requests it from me though, so i cry. Instead I slip it into whatever I can.   
> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
